


The Best Day

by panna_acida



Series: Cap-Iron Man Tiny Bang [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: “Steve put me down.” Tony cried out for the tenth time, pinching Steve arms and pulling his hair, without any result.“Can’t do.” Steve answered laughing, at Tony meager attempt.





	The Best Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cap IM Tiny RB Round 7: REACTOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140738) by [cap_ironman_event_mod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_ironman_event_mod/pseuds/cap_ironman_event_mod), [Hayluhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayluhalo/pseuds/Hayluhalo). 



“Steve put me down.” Tony cried out for the tenth time, pinching Steve arms and pulling his hair, without any result.  
  
“Can’t do.” Steve answered laughing, at Tony meager attempt.  
  
“Oh come on, at last tell me where are we going?” Tony tried again, changing tactic.  
  
“You will see” Steve grinned, passing the living room doors, moving toward their room.  
  
“Fine, you damn beefcake.” Tony said smiling softly, and letting his body fall completely on top of Steve shoulder. “I only hope is worth you taking me away from my work, because Pepper is going to kill me if I don’t finish the presentation fo…”  
  
Steve stopped Tony rumbling, with a light kiss on his shoulder and light squeeze of Tony bottom.  
  
“Don’t worry. Everything I’m doing is Pepper approved.” Steve said laughing, lowering a little Tony, and tucking his head under his chin. “Now close your eyes, and don’t open them till I say it’s ok.”  
  
“But...”  
  
“Tony please, just this time indulge me.” Steve said, looking down in Tony eyes with a soft smile playing on his lips. “Please?”  
  
Tony sighed and shaked his head still smiling.  
  
“Ok, you win… this time.” Tony said closing his eyes, not before leaving a tiny kiss on Steve neck and putting his ears right on his chest, letting the solid thud of his heart lull him a little.  
  
“Thank you.” Steve answered, jostling a little Tony, just to open the door to their room.  
  
Tony never opened his eyes, keeping his promise, but keeping track of all Steve movement. From the door closing behind him, his ass finding the soft mattress, Steve feet padding around the room and leaving him waiting alone, drawers opening and closing. Everything.  
  
“Steve?” Tony asked after a while, tilting his head a little, trying to track back Steve.  
  
“I’m here sweetheart” Steve said, reaching out to stroke tenderly Tony’s cheek. “Open your eyes.” Steve whispered, and Tony did.  
  
“Are you…” Steve was kneeling in front of him, a little black velvety box in his left hand, light dimmed down, and shy smile playing on his lips. “I…”  
  
“Will you marry me?” Steve blurted out before Tony could say anything and ruin the moment.  
  
“Is this…” Tony started to look around him, confused. “I am…” Like he didn’t heard the proposal.  
  
“Tony?” Steve called him again, stroking his thumb on Tony lips, making the man in front of him, focus on his hand again.  
  
“Yes? YES!” Tony ended nearly screaming, and jumping right on top of Steve making the man fall flat on his ass, and start to laugh. Because that was going to be the best day of his life, after knowing Tony of course.  
  
The best day of his life.


End file.
